The present invention relates to bathroom fixtures, and particularly, to the flush lever associated with toilets.
Both consumer and institutional toilets can be ordered in a wide variety of sizes, styles, and colors. Regardless of this wide variety of available options, most toilets are operated by a handle located on either the front face or the side face of the water tank that rises from behind the seat. In some toilet installations the handle is on at an angled portion of the tank at the transition from the front face to the side face. Rotation of the handle produces a levered rotation of the flush rod located in the tank, which in turn lifts a chain associated with the flapper or other flushing mechanism to release water from the tank into the bowl.
The purpose of the present is to provide a kit, and a toilet with the kit components installed therein, whereby the same components can be used to quickly and efficiently install the handle on the front face, side face, or angled portion of the toilet tank.